


My little star

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 年輕的百夜說完後便低下頭看著他，溫柔地對千空開口：「嗨，千空，以後這裡就是你的家了。」
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu, 石神父子
Kudos: 11





	My little star

**Author's Note:**

> https://t.co/mSEwPp4jhJ?amp=1  
> 阿雁太太提問箱的梗

α

其實連千空自己也不確定那段存在於腦海的畫面是否為真，究竟是記憶還是夢境，他分不太清楚，只知道他躺在鬆軟的棉被裡，望著天花板上散發著螢光的夜光星星，他伸手想抓住其中一顆最大的，然而抓到的卻是溫熱的手指。  
百夜站在床邊，笑著對後方的人說：「看，千空抓住我的手了！」  
年輕的百夜說完後便低下頭看著他，溫柔地對千空開口：「嗨，千空，以後這裡就是你的家了。」

β

等到千空能夠從一數到一百時，他的房間又多了一台星光投影機，百夜會和他一一數著燈光映在牆上的星星，跟他說那是夏季大三角，那是獵戶座的腰帶。  
他聽了好多、好多希臘的星座故事，也聽百夜說了很多太空人的事蹟，他認識了宙斯的兒子海克力士，也認識了第一個登上月球的尼爾‧阿姆斯壯。  
那些故事帶著他遨遊天際，千空一邊指著投射在牆上的北極星，一邊對身旁的百夜說，他也想和那些登上月球的人一樣，成為太空人。

γ

上小學時過的第一個生日，千空的房間裡除了有天花板的夜光星星、投影機照在牆上的點點星光，還多了一台可以看見星星真面目的天文望遠鏡。  
然而都市的光害讓千空無法好好在家中觀測星象，所以每個月總有一個禮拜的周末，百夜會帶著他開一整天的車，來到郊區的深山裡，那裡沒有繁華的都市燈光，只有圍繞在四周的蟲鳴鳥叫，還有漫天的星辰陪伴他們。  
他從小小的鏡筒內望著遠在幾萬光年外的星球，那時的千空一步一步踏上夢想的道路，他要探索那浩瀚無垠的宇宙，和百夜一起望著那片無盡星海。

δ

他單膝跪地，在僅有象徵意義的墓碑前，頭頂的星空依舊閃爍，千空的左手放在石碑上細細撫摸，他好像聽見百夜在遙遠的時空外對他說：「如果是你，一定可以⋯⋯」


End file.
